Talk:Grand Theft Auto V/Archive 5
GTA V map in Bahama Mamas? http://gta.wikia.com/Talk:Bahama_Mamas?action=edit&section=2 Ive seen in bahama mamas, while I was playing multiplayer in TBOGT, and in the staff room, you know, the office where a girl gives a blowjob to luis in Boulevard baby? Well in the desk, there is a mug and a map, I looked at the map and it looks like a new map, diferent shape, not LC, if that map exist in game, it must exist IN-GAME universe, think about it. NOTE: would someone check this on multiplayer? Or with me on PSN, im J555TIS555 Massionet51(talk) 12:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :There's been alot of talk about GTA V was origionally going to be GTA Vice City II, but RockStar Games was half way through the storyline and development of GTA IV when the idea was given. I have no ironclad evidence to support this, and you guys have more reliable resources than a couple of close friends that are obsessed with the franchise. Please get back to me as soon as possible with some evidence to support / crush this story. Thanks UndeadMarston84 (talk) 04:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, UndeadMarston84, I got a page showing at least what is known about this. And how do you know that GTA V plans werent started during the makings of EFLC? Just search Bahama Mamas, and look at the map in images. Youll see the map, and look at trivia and the following pages that are linked to this... Massionet51 (talk) 21:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Official release date Dear all, Today, we have an official release date to share with you: Grand Theft Auto V will arrive in stores on September 17, 2013. We know this is about four months later than originally planned and we know that this short delay will come as a disappointment to many of you, but, trust us, it will be worth the extra time. GTA V is a massively ambitious and complex game and it simply needs a little more polish to be of the standard we and, more importantly, you require. To all Grand Theft Auto fans, please accept our apologies for the delay, and our promise that the entire team here is working very hard to make the game all it can be. We are doing all we can to help ensure it will meet if not exceed your expectations come September – we thank you for your support and patience. Yours, The GTA Team (Quote from newswire) JBanton (Talk | ) 16:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "witch" is spelled wrong under the trivia section. I could have fixed it myself, but instead I had to make an account and post it here. Some "Wiki". Echo64 (talk) 04:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I know, everything isn't that perfect, but we're working on it, and by we're, I mean, you, me and everybody else on this wiki Massionet51 (talk) 13:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Please Update I know the current release date is somewhere in the article, but someone should update the GTAV template. It still says Q2 2013 even though the new date is September 17. Forcaster (talk) 01:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) The Lost MC screenshot Better lost mc screenshot here!! use it plz :Wiktor, besides than adding a title to this section, I'll use that pic too. I'll put it on the Gallery. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I've added to the screenshots page instead. Check it out. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Map size comparison image Um, I'm not sure if this is the right place to post this. I'm new to wikias, so show mercy. Can an admin add a picture i found showing the size of GTA V's map size compared to several other games? Thanks! Syren345 (talk) 03:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :You've got to link us to the image you want us to add bro. Jeff (talk| ) 14:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Buying property http://kotaku.com/ive-seen-grand-theft-auto-v-this-ones-radically-diff-487200782 Its confirmed. Khaotix523 (talk) 22:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Investing in Stock Market The official gameplay video released by Rockstar shows the ability to buy in-game company stock. There is an in-game stock market called BAWSAQ, and Rockstar owns the domain http://www.bawsaq.com bawsaq.com Gang warfare Would GTA V have gang warfare just like the one in GTA SA? or like the gang warfare in TLAD ? or new gang war system? that's unknown until the game is released Kingrhem (talk) 20:59, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :No way of knowing until the game's released or Rockstar says something about it in an interview. Jeff (talk| ) 14:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Radio Dishes In one of the screenshots we can see an array of large radio dishes. They may be based off the Combined Array for Research in Millimeter-wave Astronomy (CARMA) which is located in Big Pine, California. Visually however, the Very Large Array looks more similar. http://www.rockstargames.com/V/screenshots/screenshot/941/1280.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combined_Array_for_Research_in_Millimeter-wave_Astronomy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Very_Large_Array General Geers (talk) 09:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Rockstar plans to release an OFFICAL GAMEPLAY VIDEO! Well, guys, its offical now, if you looked at this weeks special edition of Asked & Answered on www.rockstargames.com and saw the CVG episode this week about it, you're in luck. Rockstar has answered the comment of a person by the name AST4Lx asking the following question and Rockstars answer: “Will we ever see some GTA V gameplay?” – @ASTR4Lx Yes. Soon (or in September if you don’t want to see it before you play it… it’s up to you) – the first Official Gameplay Video is on its way... http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/50871/asked-answered-gtav.html So yeah guys, we WILL see a NEW video for GTA V WILL be gameplay, so expect news about it. The kennynator (talk) 17:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC)The kennynator Internet Mouse As seen in the gameplay trailer at 4:31, the usual hand cursor has the middle finger pointing instead of the index finger. Just a trivial thing someone in the comments pointed out. (Also, ermagerd unprotect) 23:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Edit the trivia the stationary airship is the blimp "Installment" vs. "instalment"". While both forms of the word are correct, "installment" is the more common version, especially in the US. If you search for "instalment" on Dictionary.com, it will show the listing of "installment" with a little note saying, "Also, in·stal·ment." GTAndrew (talk) 03:33, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Listening to what you learn in school, you are completely WRONG. The second 'l' in "installment" is silent, you are saying the load of crap there. Any person with proper common sense unlike you would know how to spell, a six year old could spell it, "I-N-S-T-A-L-L-M-E-N-T" NOT "I-N-S-T-A-L-M-E-N-T". The unexistant latter of the english words DOES NOT translate from other languages. Most of the english dictionary is based on the Roman Latin language, I BET you DON'T know THAT. Don't EVEN respond to this, just sit down and be quiet, you won't win jack shit.The kennynator (talk) 07:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Kenny, please watch your autistic attitude, you'll attract the FBI's attention and possibly be sent to Alcatraz and be the only person in jail there. Andrew is correct, "Instalment" is an actual word used in British English. Before you throw tantrums, know your facts. [[User:Ragref2|'RAG'REF (Not a mod.)]] (Feeling lonely?) 06:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dead links There are some dead links on the article. One is one the pre-order table and another is one on a caption of a image. (The dead links are the Blimp) Thanks Instulent (talk) 09:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Wrong/inaccurate information needs correcting (please fix) *''Wrong info states that the game will be released on pc in infobox (3 platforms pc, xbox, ps3) please state that unnanounced and not confrmed or remove to fix.'' Thank you '' ''Haz27 (talk) 17:02, August 11, 2013 (UTC) (Hamza Ali) It says TBA, meaning it's "To Be Announced", basically meaning it's unannounced. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 17:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC) A.I functioning in GTA 5? The A.I functioning in GTA V? I know there were a few problems in GTA IV with team missions like in Waste Not Want Knots, where Packie, Michael or Gordon run out and get murdered by the bad guys and you're too busy to help because you're trying to defend yourself. Will the same problem occur in GTA V? What happens if I am in the mission, and I am playing as Michael, in a shootout, when I need to switch to Trevor to plant a bomb or something? Will the A.I (Michael) take damage and die? Answering Machine (talk) 18:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) : A preview did mention that A.I can die however they have a large amount of health. Instulent (talk) 14:16, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : We're no way affiliated with Rockstar Games, contact Rockstar Games support.Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 16:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) are you kidding me? it's not in 2006, it's modern-day/2013. xD Battle Wolf likes to battle, and edit/clean up. (talk) 01:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Isn't this the first game in the main GTA series to not include Liberty City? :Yes, it is. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 18:36, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :No, I highly doubt it'll be set in 2006, it just wouldn't make sense. I believe that building they are planning that particular heist in just so happens to be abandoned, judging from its appearance, it's probably been abandoned since 2006. T11C (talk) 02:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories was the first game to not have any relation with Liberty City.The one and only... (talk) 02:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Can somebody please fix the grammar/writing issues on the main page? BinaryAbyss (talk) 15:03, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know, I'm being uptight. Seriously though, I can spot writing issues from ten miles away in thick haze, and this post, while still informative, drives me crazy with incorrectly written sentences, improper use of puncuation, and at least one area suggests that the user was expressing an opinion rather than trying to inform us about the features of the game. Once again, I know I'm being a tightwad. I however am unable to edit the page because it won't give me the option to. If anybody has the authority to do so, I ask that you please edit the page so that it sounds more objective and formal, as opposed to being the product of a fanboy's anticipatory excitement. :Where does it have bad grammar? If you point it out, I'll gladly fix it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 15:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Almost the entire section under Gameplay has several grammatical errors, with sentence fractures, incomplete sentences, and commas being used to finish a complete sentence instead of a period. And there's a specific part, talking about Melee combat, that sounds more like a personal opinion instead of an informed fact. If you could fix that area, and perhaps take a quick look over the rest of the page to ensure there aren't any similar errors, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you for the response, and I apologize for the rather exacerbated tone of the original post. BinaryAbyss (talk) 18:28, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Converting square miles to kilometers Hello, in the quoted phrase of the article, can you convert the sq miles into kilometers? Just put the km measure into brackets, most of the world uses kms anyway. It's 71.22 km^2, I made the math for you. Thanks, homies. -- Somebody 13:49, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Game Engine Aside from Rockstar's RAGE engine, two other game engines are being used on the game Euphoria for facial animation and Bullet Physics Library for bullet time and other shooing mechanics in the game. Matt Seay (talk) 23:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Johnny is in GTA V?! I was looking on IMDb and I saw that Scott Hill is a voice actor for GTA V! And that he's voicing Johnny?! Wtf is this true?! : It's probably speculation. You can't really trust IMDb because it is just like a Wikia and Wikipedia. : --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 01:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah I would not think on it too much, but The Lost MC are in the game but that is not much to go on. Matt Seay (talk) 01:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : SPOILER WARNING : Yes he is. He is introduced and then quickly killed by Trevor. Wanted Level in GTA V Are You Going to Add The Wanted Level in GTA V on the GTA Wiki, Would You Send Me The Message To See If You Can Add The Wanted Level in GTA V. Edit request Please change Access to Atomic Blimp in the editions comparison table to Access to Atomic Blimp Thank you. Green Sprinkles (talk) 03:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) GTA IV characters coming back? Yo so I think Dan Houser or some other guy that worked at Rockstar stated that Packie will not be in GTA V a few weeks ago. Well guess what? Him and Johnny are in the game. Official voice cast to prove it. But my question is why did Rockstar say that packie wasn't coming to GTA V? Were they trying to keep it a secret or what? MW3GHOST (talk) 04:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Cannon Ending Has Rockstar said anything yet about what the cannon ending to the game is yet? I hope it is Choice 3 where Michael and Trevor live. But has anyone found out anything. Matt Seay (talk) 08:54, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The PC date must be changed. November 22nd is not the official release date. Rockstar has not said anything about an official release date. If this from the whole GameSeeker thing, they themselves have said that it was just an assumption and that they don't actually know the release date. Yorio76 (talk) 04:22, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 'Gameplay' section opinionated comments I'd reccomend removing or tidying up the opinionated comments and comparisons between GTA V and GTA IV in the first paragraph of the "Gameplay" section. MeLikeBigBoom (talk) 19:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "Will be" to "Is" Would someone (or a group) edit the article so it stop refering to features as possibilites? It has been almost two weeks since the release, I guess that's enough to confirm most of the speculations... Thank you, Sai-raf (talk) 22:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Someone needs to edit the weaponry section of GTA V PS4/Xbox One/PC Spectulation Usually on the pages of this wiki, a release date/console addition is added once Rockstar themselves have announced a future release for that console, but is shows the platforms here being Xbox360/PS3/XboxOne/PS4/PC. The game has not been announced, let alone given a release date for eighth-generation consoles and the PC, so can we please have those sections removed? YokelBellic (Talk) (talk) 18:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) PC removal...again... It seems "PC" has been added to the TBA infobox section again, i cannot edit it due to permissions, can an admin please remove it again? YokelBellic (talk) 02:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC)